Trust Me
by LOVE.U.FOREVER
Summary: After the mysterious death of her father 2 summers ago, fresh out of high school Karou Kamiya is ready to move on and start her life, but little do she know her past is coming for her. & Whose the red head!


**Disclaimer! No! I don't own Ruroni Kenshin I just love him though!** Ok hello everyone how are you doing?... Ok this is my first Ruroni Kenshin and let me know what you think of it. I love all comments whether they are good or bad helpful or not so helpful. Let me know what you think when you finish reading. Bye! Enjoy!

Narrator's p.o.v

Run…Run…. Run… Run …faster faster faster faster

Running was all she could focus on at this point all she knew was she had to get away. She didn't know where her feet where taking her but she just let them guide her in this forest she knew o so well so she kept running.

"I have to" she trailed off in her mind. She didn't want to think about what she had just seen.

Run away is what I have to do. I have to get away if I don't this will drive me insane. She stopped in what seemed like to be the middle of the forest she had loved so much through her childhood years. She lay up against a tree. She was tired and worn out she didn't know how long she had ran but she was thankful she had played sports in high school and practiced kendo and her body was still in shape. That is why she was able to last this long. As she rested her mind slipped away to what had occurred so many hours ago. 

Red thick Blood…..

"NO" she stopped herself before she even thought of it anymore. She didn't want to think about it but she knew she had to stop and think about what to do.

She wasn't even supposed to be home that night. She knew that the police would be looking for her soon not to question her about her whereabouts but to inform her that her father was dead.

It was a battle going on in her mind to stay or leave. Leaving is what cowards do and I am know coward but seeing what she saw was enough to make any brave heart want to leave.

Pull yourself together girl! She told herself. First you are gona go sneak back in grandma's house, go back to sleep and pretend this whole thing never happened. And with that she left to go to her grandma's. When she arrived she snuck in the same way she had snuck out, climbed into bed and went to sleep but as soon as her eyes closed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"she said. It was grandma Kamiya and two police officers. One was short and looked good for his age with sandy brown hair he looked to be in his 40's. The other looked to be around 35 and was tall and lean with black hair.

"Are you the daughter of Dr. Kano Kamiya? "Asked the one with black hair.

"Yes" she answered.

"Mam im sorry to inform you that your father was killed tonight at his home."

* * *

><p>She woke up with a jolt. It was that same dream. That dream haunted her in her sleep every night. She always had a panic feeling inside her heart when she woke from that dream.<p>

Suddenly she realized it was raining. Her apartment was still brand new to her. She had just finished moving about a week ago and she was still adjusting to it. And the rain really didn't make it better because she was frightened by thunderstorms. It made the bed seem cold somehow and that just made her feel lonely so she got out of her bed and walked to her bathroom.

When she walked in she noticed the floor was cold. She flicked the switch and stepped up to the large beautiful golden mirror in her bathroom what she saw was herself. She didn't know what she thought she would see. She just knew she needed to look at herself for some odd reason. In the mirror you would see a beautiful young woman of 18, who had long black midnight hair that reached the top of her butt, dazzling blue eyes like nothing you ever seen before. Creamy skin soft to the touch.

She was always told that she looked like her mother and acted like her father. Her mother was said to be the one of the most beautiful women you would ever meet. She was a model and actress in her younger years but had retired because she didn't want her baby in that type of life. Kano was a doctor who had been named doctor of the year 10 times. He owned one of the biggest hospitals in Japan and ran it and worked in it. He loved medicine and loved to help those in need. Her father was a kind and gentle man and his stubbornness is what had helped him with his patients.

She hadn't realized that she was crying till she felt hot tears running down her face. Thinking about her parents always did that to her. She dried her eyes looked at the clock on the wall and decided to go back to sleep. After all it was summer time and in the fall she would be attending college. She cut off the light and climbed back into bed.

As she drifted off to sleep she thought she was dreaming when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist and she felt as if she was pulled back into a hard firm chest. But she was too tired and she knew that she was dreaming.

But little did she know she wasn't dreaming….

* * *

><p>Please let me know what your thoughts are, please and thank you!<p> 


End file.
